


concept: we're in the practice room alone and accidentally kiss (and we're two boys)

by lilworms



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: BTS is mentioned, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, but honestly not at all, clownery and dumbassery, just me trying to write a wholesome fic, rated t for cursing, we stan basic communication, yeonjun thinks hes slick but its more like he slips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilworms/pseuds/lilworms
Summary: Yeonjun made a habit of teasing Soobin by giving him air kisses, until one of those kisses accidentally lands for real.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 41
Kudos: 1037





	concept: we're in the practice room alone and accidentally kiss (and we're two boys)

**Author's Note:**

> omg how is it going everyone this is my first fic literally ever
> 
> anyways!!! with this being my first fic, feedback/criticism is appreciated!! i wanna get better but also have mercy on my poor soul bc im just some clown writing this alone in my room at 2 am with nobody to beta read
> 
> also im posting this just as the txt lightstick was revealed and its the prettiest thing ive ever seen!!

What was originally a small bit for the camera slowly became a constant routine for Yeonjun. It was just so easy to fluster Soobin— seeing the leader’s cheeks blossom with a violent red tint before hiding it behind his hands practically gave him an instant high. Initially, the older believed it was his mission to show their fans how cute Soobin could be when he gets embarrassed, but soon he found himself doing the same things— getting Soobin to act cute, cooing at Soobin’s stretchy cheeks, and of course, giving Soobin air kisses —in the practice room or even in the dorms.

Could you really blame him though? Everything about Soobin made Yeonjun‘s heart full, from his soft, genuine smile to his cheeky jabs and random musings. On the days the elder felt like everything was just too overwhelming for him, he would seek shelter within orbit of Soobin. Some days, they would just sit and talk about both everything and nothing in the company of the chilling night air on the balcony of their dorm, while on other days, Yeonjun would just sit quietly on Soobin’s bed while the younger animatedly told him the tiniest details of his day or taught him the most obscure things he learned recently ( _“OH MY GOD, I almost forgot. I learned more about what what flat earthers believe but this time through the power of Minecraft. Don’t give me that look-- Let me explain first--”_ ). Everything about him just radiated a warm, calming energy that Yeonjun admired the most. While he was proud of Soobin for just being Soobin most of all, he also couldn’t be more proud to have a genuine, wholesome, empathetic leader.

During his competitive trainee days, he was a little ashamed to admit that his first impressions of young, shy Soobin was incredibly dismissive; sure, the boy was a little cute, but his nerves could be felt from across the building— he had bet that he wouldn’t even last a year. It wasn’t until Yeonjun‘s dumb puns that made the younger flash his dimples for the first time that he realized how much he wanted to make that boy smile as much as possible. Perhaps their instructors were noticing that Yeonjun was cutting up more often, or that his attention seemed to be elsewhere, but in that moment, making that cute trainee laugh was the only thing on his mind. He had not gotten a lot of opportunities to actually get to know him until their group was finalized, but he had already gotten himself addicted. He had simply fallen in love.

Even now, though their fans and performances took high priority on his list, he still seemed to crave the attention of his favorite dongsaeng more than anything.

All five members were in the dance studio tonight; another award show was coming up, and even though they were performing the same track as usual, this version for the show had an entirely different instrumental, complete with a convoluted dance break in the middle. This was the first time since the beginning of promotions that they’ve really had to buckle down in the studio for several hours a day to learn the new choreography.

“This sucks!” Beomgyu groaned when they finally ended their practice session for the night. He plopped onto the ground with his limbs splayed out. “It’s already past 2 AM, yet the part where I’m supposed to be center looks like a train wreck.”

Yeonjun sat down beside him, stretching his legs out. “Let’s just check it again tomorrow afternoon,” he suggested. “I feel like we’ve drilled it long enough. If we keep going any longer, I feel like we’re gonna start memorizing the incorrect moves. That means you guys too, Hyuka, Soobinnie.” He beckoned his hand at the two taller boys still running the main drill in front of the mirror.

Soobin immediately misstepped the moment he heard his name and sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I know,” he mumbled as he stilled in front of the mirror. He stared at his reflection glumly. “I’m just getting frustrated with myself.”

Hueningkai, meanwhile, was still trying to complete the moveset. To Yeonjun, the first part of the break looked solid for the maknae, but he started fumbling towards the end. He eventually came to an abrupt stop before he even finished the drill. “Yup, I have no idea if I did that right.”

“All the more reason to at least take a break,” Taehyun said, making his way towards the rest of the group with five water bottles in hand. He handed Kai and Soobin their water before chucking the other two onto the ground towards Yeonjun and Beomgyu. Yeonjun was able to catch his rolling towards him, but Beomgyu’s simply bounced, hit him straight in the ribs, then rolled away. He didn’t even budge. 

Yeonjun silently rolled the water bottle back towards him. The kid must really be out of it.

Taehyun, Hueningkai, and Soobin moved to make a circle with the other two. “Alright,” Soobin began, clasping his hands together. “Tomorrow afternoon, run drill again.” Despite the amount of work they’ve done, Yeonjun noticed that the dark haired boy was shaking his legs restlessly.

“Well, technically this afternoon,” Yeonjun pointed out. He stretched his legs out so the soles of his shoes touched Soobin’s on the other side of the circle. With Soobin still fidgeting around, Yeobjun nudged his feet forward to touch his. At the touch, Soobin looked at his hyung briefly before taking a breath and letting it out slowly. He stopped shaking his legs.

“Ugh, why is it so late,” Hueningkai groaned. “I can’t wait until I’m done with school.”

Taehyun ruffled his hair comfortingly. “We’ll get there soon, Kai. It’ll be in no time.”

Out of the three younger members, Yeonjun knew that Taehyun was usually the most responsible when it came to checking in on the other two with school. Yeonjun emptied his head of all school knowledge the moment he graduated, but otherwise, he tried to help where he could. If he was being brutally honest, though, he could not be as useless as Soobin. The younger hyung could barely be bothered to wake up to help the maknae line (“maknae line AND Beomgyu,” Beomgyu would correct) get ready for school, but he also had a very aggressive anti-math campaign that he would start preaching the moment any of the younger members tried bringing homework towards him. Yeonjun thought it was kind of funny; every so often, he would get Soobin worked up about simple math equations just to watch him go off.

“At least you don’t have a test in 6 hours,” Beomgyu grumbled, still not bothering to sit up. “I studied for not even an hour, and the entire test is going to be 20 long calculus problems.”

Hueningkai scoffed. “You complain, but you’re going to come home with a perfect score anyway.”

“And then still refuse to tutor me,” Taehyun added. “If you get perfect marks on this one, please at least walk me through all those sequence testing things.”

“I’m going to purposely miss one question just because you said that.”

“So you admit that you’re confident enough that you’re going to get a perfect score,” Hueningkai pointed at him accusingly. “How dare you complain! I don’t have a test tomorrow, but without a lot of sleep I barely have a fighting chance in my literature class. We were reading a book last week about a man turning into a huge, disgusting bug, but I was so out of it that I missed the part where he even turned into a bug. I just thought everyone was scared of him because he was ugly or something.”

“That’s how I’m gonna feel if we go onstage with that choreography,” Soobin pouted. “We’re gonna be ugly, flailing bugs and then everyone will hate us.”

Yeonjun stopped him right there. “Hey, no, listen. It will be fine, okay? We still have three nights to perfect it, and maybe it looks like garbage now, but one more day and we’ll start looking like beautiful, flailing bugs.”

Soobin simply grimaced at that. The elder realized that the choreography must really be bothering him tonight. Most days, it was Soobin giving the pep talk to everyone like this, especially for detail-oriented members like Taehyun or Yeonjun himself, but today, practice must’ve really worn him down.

“Why are we still bugs,” he muttered.

“It was your metaphor. I was just working with it.”

“If you saw a bug in the bathroom, you’d smash it whether it was pretty or ugly.”

“Wait, you guys don’t catch them and let them out?” Kai asked.

Everyone turned to the maknae. Nobody said anything for a second.

“Okay anyways! Time to go home!” Yeonjun said quickly.

Everyone moved to get up but Soobin and Beomgyu. Yeonjun stood over the dark haired boy and held his hand out. “Come on.”

Soobin grabbed and squeezed Yeonjun’s hand, but didn’t move to get up. He stared at their hands solemnly.

“What’s wrong, Soobinnie?”

“Hyung....” Soobin started swinging their hands back and forth and looked up at him with a coy expression. “Could we actually..... stay a little longer? I just want to run it a few more times, I promise.”

“Oh no, _uh uh_ , don’t be giving Hyung your pouty sad face for that,” Hueningkai whined as he was gathering his stuff. “I am so tired. We are going home. Please. I will beg on my knees.”

“Just give him _your_ pouty face, Hyuka,” Taehyun suggested as he shouldered on his jacket.

“That doesn’t work when I’m against Soobin-hyung.”

Taehyun blinked. “Against Soobin? Are you kidding?” (Soobin made an offended _humph_ behind them.)

“For everyone else, I’d win over him with flying colors. This is Yeonjun we’re talking about, though.”

The blue haired boy’s cheeks heated up immediately. He felt Soobin eyeing him curiously, but he couldn’t get himself to look over.

“W-Well, Kai’s got a point about him being tired…” Yeonjun began slowly. He was trying to look literally anywhere else on Earth right now. Yes, he didn’t want to look at Soobin at the moment because Hueningkai spoke of the Unspoken Obvious Observation, but it was also because he did not want to see the disappointment in his eyes when he was about to shut down his idea. “We really, really shouldn’t, plus all of us are totally exhausted anyway, right?”

Beside them, Taehyun was trying to get Beomgyu to stand up, looming over him on the ground. He was pouring water from his water bottle directly into Beomgyu’s mouth. The older of the two started sputtering when too much water started hitting his face. Taehyun did not stop.

Yeonjun chose to take that as a yes.

The eldest began to pull Soobin up, but he was still resisting. Instead, the leader clasped both of his hands over his Yeonjun’s. “Hyung, I’m really, _really_ close to getting it right and it’s going to bother me if I don’t fix it now. Please?”

Yeonjun looked back and forth between Kai and Soobin. If nobody knew them, one would think Soobin was the maknae with the way he was looking at him in this moment— Hueningkai’s dead stare was burning holes into his skull.

A genius idea suddenly snapped into place in his brain. “Okay,” he began. “How about this... Hyuka, you go home with Taehyun and Beomgyu, and I’ll stay here with Soobin. We’ll run through the drill slowly a couple of times, and then we’ll start heading back. Does that sound okay?”

Kai was out the door before he even finished, but Soobin nodded eagerly at him. “Thank you Hyung! Thank you!!” He finally pushed his weight up, getting on his feet to give his hyung a hug. They were both absurdly gross and sweaty, but Yeonjun wouldn’t ever miss out on a chance to wrap his arms around Soobin’s waist and rub his face against his. After all, he did just score a moment alone with his favorite dongsaeng. 

(Not that he would do anything _weird_ , mind you. He loved being with all of the members, but quiet moments with just Soobin were special to him. Sacred.)

“Don’t stay too long then,” Taehyun said, helping a drenched Beomgyu up. Neither were bothering to address the puddle of water they left on the ground because of their antics, and Yeonjun and Soobin probably weren’t going to deal with it either. ( _“Hm. That’ll probably just dry up, right?”_ )

“Good night!” Beomgyu called. “Don’t get carried away with anything.” He ran to grab his stuff before catching up with Taehyun at the door. “If I wake up in the morning and neither of you are there, I will have to assume you’re dead. And before I start freaking out about your safety, I will first be very irritated at both you.”

“I’ll make sure of it~” Yeonjun sang. He waved them off while Soobin went to get the sound system started again for their run-throughs.

Beomgyu and Taehyun rushed out to catch up with Hueningkai, and then it was just them. 

Just Yeonjun and Soobin.

“Thanks again for staying longer with me Hyung…” Soobin said shyly as he walked back over. “I’m sorry if this is a bit of a burden, but I’m very grateful.”

“It’s really nothing,” Yeonjun assured him. “I’m happy to go through it again with you. I kind of wanted to myself, anyways.”

“Really?”

“No, I just wanted to spend time with you.”

  
“Gross.”

Yeonjun shuffled closer and grabbed Soobin’s cheeks. “It’s true~ Hyuka said it himself~ You’re my favorite little dongsaeng after all~ I can’t say no to little ol’ you~” Yeonjun teased in a babying tone, pinching and stretching.

“Ughhh, Hyung, stop,” Soobin complained. Though he was trying to get Yeonjun’s hands off of his face, he couldn’t help the huge, bashful grin spreading across it. “I’m literally taller than you.”

Yeonjun stopped immediately. “Yeah okay. No need to flex, thanks.”

“Yeah, _okay_.”

“ _Okay_.”

“Anyways, should we start the drill at the very beginning, or maybe in the middle where it starts getting a little dicey?”

“Let’s just start from the very beginning to ease back into it.”

\--

The two spent the next half hour running through the steps at half the performance speed, making sure their steps were not only in sync, but as completely identical as possible. Because they took a brief break and were running things more slowly, Yeonjun noticed that Soobin didn’t really need extra practice at all-- his frustrations must have been getting the best of him earlier. They finished up a lot quicker than Yeonjun thought they would.

“That really wasn’t that bad at all, Soobin-ah!” he exclaimed. He and Soobin were both finally packing up for the night.

“I guess not,” Soobin said sheepishly. “I feel like I wasted your time.” Despite his words, the elder noticed that he was beaming with satisfaction.

“No, no, not at all,” Yeonjun said. “I’m glad we did this. You seem a lot more confident about it now.”

Soobin seemed surprised at his genuity. “Oh. Thank you then, Hyung.” 

Yeonjun gave him a cheesy thumbs up. “When our leader seems frustrated, it’s up to me to help him!” he proclaimed in fake bravado. 

“Why are you like this.” Soobin sounded annoyed, but he was still showing off his dimples nonetheless. “Even when we’re alone, Hyung ruins any nice moment we have.”

“I mean it though, for real,” the elder said hastily. “I know things like this make you nervous, and sometimes you end up spiraling.” He stepped closer to the dark haired boy, putting his arm around him and playing with his ear. “I wanted you to feel better sooner than later.”

Soobin put his arm around Yeonjun as well. “I really mean it when I say thank you,” he said earnestly, rubbing his back. “It means a lot.”

Yeonjun found this position to be a great opportunity.

Locking his arm around Soobin’s shoulders, he puckered his lips and went for one of Soobin’s squishy cheeks.

Without missing a beat, the younger floundered out of his grip, spun around, and brought his hands up into a fighting stance. “Hey! Not allowed when I’m trying to be sappy!” he whined.

“It’s a token of my appreciation for you as my dear leader, Soobinnie!” 

“Keep your gross kisses to yourself. Nobody asked.”

“But Soobinnie’s so cute~ I can’t help myself~” Yeonjun cackled as he slid himself towards Soobin.

Soobin backed up a few steps. “I hate you, you know that?” he laughed. “I really hate you.”

“I love you, too.” He smiled cheekily. He knew a chase was about to be on. As quick as a fox, he leapt towards the younger, who immediately broke into a run.

But then, it all happened too fast.

It began quite innocently. Soobin tried to trick Yeonjun by running around him. Yeonjun grabbed onto the neckline of Soobin’s shirt. Soobin kept running in an effort to break free. Yeonjun held on tightly. Then, Soobin was slipping and falling. Yeonjun was also slipping and falling. Suddenly, Soobin was on the ground, in a puddle of water. Yeonjun was on Soobin, in a puddle of water. Yeonjun’s lips were on Soobin’s lips while they were in a puddle of water.

They had slipped on a puddle of water.

The puddle of water that Beomgyu and Taehyun left from their dumb antics that Yeonjun and Soobin silently refused to clean up.

The puddle of water that just made Yeonjun come into contact with Soobin via lips.

They just kissed.

Violently, Yeonjun threw himself off Soobin, causing him to slip back the other way. His entire body was on fire. “Oh my god. Oh my god? Oh my god. I’m so sorry. Holy shit, I am so, SO sorry. That was not what I was trying to do.”

Soobin didn’t react at first. He straightened himself back up, but then quickly winced and placed a hand behind his head.

“Ah, fuck. Did you hit your head? Does it hurt? I’m so sorry.” Yeonjun scrambled to put his hand over the back of Soobin’s head, but flinched the moment his face was barely an inch away from Soobin’s. “Oops, sorry, uh--”

“It’s okay, Hyung, really,” Soobin finally said, rubbing his head. “Not your fault. I didn’t look where I was going.”

“You wouldn’t have fallen if I didn’t chase you. Here, I’ll get some ice.”

“I really didn’t fall that hard at all. My head didn’t hit the floor when I fell. It just kind of knocked onto the floor when… well…” he looked away, his face growing redder by the second. “when your face hit mine.”

“I think it’s time for Choi Yeonjun to leave Tomorrow X Together. You are now a four member group. Good night.”

Soobin held his hands up. “No Hyung! Please, it’s okay. Accidents happen. We don’t even have to talk about it. Never happened. See? I’ve forgotten about it already.” He looked at Yeonjun reassuringly, giving him a double thumbs up and a cheesy smile.

The elder just stared at him. Soobin’s face got furiously red again. He quickly covered his face in his hands.

“YOU LIED. YOU ARE REMEMBERING.”

  
  
“WELL WITH YOU STARING AT ME LIKE THAT I CAN”T HELP IT-- Oh, we are literally just sitting in a puddle of water right now. Let’s get up.”

"Oh."

They both stood up. Yeonjun’s knees were a bit wet, but Soobin’s entire back was soaked.

“Ugh, gross. I got Beomgyu’s choked up, gurgle water all over me.”

“Please don’t word it like that. Do you need clothes, though? It’s cold outside.”

“No, it’s okay.” Soobin sifted through his bag. “I actually had to change before I got here today, so I’ll just change into what I was wearing earlier.”

Soobin left rather quickly to go change. Meanwhile, Yeonjun took the initiative to finally clean up the water with some paper towels. Leaving it to just sit on their practice floor was already a bad move in the first place, and if Taehyun or Beomgyu were still here, he would be pointing fingers at them. It would be no use, though; the damage was already done. Yeonjun and Soobin just had their first kiss, and they could never get it back.

Yeonjun grimaced at the way he worded that in his head. What was he even implying? That there were more kisses to come? He wanted to punch himself in the face.

Both of them seemed so flustered that they wanted to move on as fast as possible, but it still bothered Yeonjun how weirdly okay Soobin had acted about it. It was an embarrassing kind of incident, but he spoke like it would virtually not affect him for the next 300 years like it will for Yeonjun. Yeonjun was going to think about it every night for the rest of his life.

Unlocking the “ _Wait Oh No I Have a Burning Crush on Choi Soobin_ ” box that he had sealed away into the dark corners of his brain since debut was the last thing he wanted to do right now, but it was probably the only explanation to Yeonjun’s inability to stop replaying the kiss in his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about how soft his lips were if he tried. No matter how much he wanted to pretend he didn’t like Soobin that way, the blue haired boy knew deep in his heart that he could never unlove a boy that sweet. Meanwhile, Soobin probably didn’t really think it was a big deal because he wasn’t harboring intense romantic feelings for his bandmate. 

Yeonjun didn’t exactly feel disappointed about that fact; he always knew. It just sucks to be stuck with these feelings that won’t go away, and now they’re being intensified by a dumb little accidental kiss that was all because of his clownery.

Yeonjun had already finished cleaning up the mess by the time Soobin was back in the practice room. In place of his previously drenched gray shirt was a dry black hoodie. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, the car should already be waiting.” Yeonjun said. “Got everything?”

Soobin nodded, and so Yeonjun turned off the lights and held the door open for Soobin. At the same time, the younger seemed to want to move out quickly, and directed his hand to hold the door open himself, but he accidentally grabbed Yeonjun’s arm instead. In a flash, he recoiled. “Oh, sorry Hyung.”

“It’s okay.” Yeonjun glanced at him weirdly while he locked the door, but the younger boy’s back was turned and his head was suddenly down towards his phone. Maybe he was overthinking it, but he didn’t like how Soobin was acting like Yeonjun could give him an infectious disease.

The car ride was quiet, and Yeonjun supposed it was because they were both tired. It was almost 3 AM now, after all. They both sat in the very back; Soobin had his headphones on while Yeonjun was leaning against the window with his eyes closed. The coolness of the glass felt nice on his forehead, but as the car started increasing in speed, the glass started vibrating intensely. The older groaned and moved his head back up.

He glanced over to check on Soobin. He seemed to be changing the song on his phone.

“Ah, did you hear BTS-sunbaenim’s new song?” Yeonjun asked, remembering a conversation with Hueningkai from earlier this morning. “They aren’t releasing it yet, but they shared the file in the group chat to spoil us.”

Soobin didn’t seem to hear him. Yeonjun put his hand on Soobin’s thigh. “Soobin-ah.”

The dark haired boy gasped in surprise and flinched, jerking his leg away. Yeonjun removed his hand quickly. “Oh, sorry.”

_Ah_. He couldn’t be overthinking it now.

He felt his heart ache a bit. Perhaps Soobin was so quick to move on from the kiss because it made him very uncomfortable, and now Yeonjun’s entire presence was making him very on edge. He suddenly felt ashamed for ever having a crush on him for the past few years. If Soobin ever found out, he probably couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as his hyung anymore.

“Sorry, what did you want, Hyung?” Soobin had taken off his headphones and was looking at him expectantly. 

“Oh,” Yeonjun sputtered. “W-We’re just almost home, and I was saying you could shower first.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you.” His face was unreadable as he put his headphones back on.

Yeonjun decided he wouldn’t be trying to make conversation with Soobin right now if the boy was feeling weird. He knew they should probably talk about this soon, but right now, his stomach was churning. He felt sick.

As promised, Yeonjun let Soobin have the bathroom first when they got back to the dorms. Unsurprisingly, the three younger members were already asleep; Hueningkai couldn’t even make it to his bed on the top bunk and had simply passed out on Soobin’s bed. 

Yeonjun decided to wait in the living area as to not disturb anyone as much as possible. He no longer felt tired; his mind was racing with ideas about how to confront Soobin about what happened. He knew he had to apologize again, but he wasn’t sure how to remedy the awkwardness he was feeling. Maybe he’d just keep his boundaries for a while? 

Now that Yeonjun thought about it, he did tend to be in Soobin’s space a lot. His hands always managed to be playing with some part of his body when he was around him. It was probably best if he just didn’t do that all for a while, or, worse yet, just stop doing it entirely. Maybe this whole time, Soobin had just been too nice to say anything to Yeonjun about how uncomfortable he made him with all this touchy-feely teasing, and had been putting up with it this whole time.

That thought just made him feel even worse. He was supposed to be the hyung that Soobin could consult in when he needed help, but Yeonjun’s inability to keep his hands to himself probably had been creating an unspoken barrier between them this whole time. Maybe Beomgyu and Soobin were a lot closer when they were trainees because Beomgyu didn’t treat Soobin like a piece of meat; maybe Soobin never wanted to get closer to him before their group was finalized and constantly shied away because Yeonjun just always came on too strong.

Yeonjun sighed deeply and leaned his head back. Maybe he was thinking too hard, but whether he was right or not, he suddenly felt like he had to apologize for several years worth of discomfort. The last thing he wanted to do right now was even see Soobin; he didn’t want the younger to feel any more uncomfortable for the rest of the night.

Yeonjun decided that he was just going to bed. Does he feel physically disgusting? Yes. But does he feel emotionally disgusting? Yes, and much more so. He figured he’d be doing Soobin a favor by just not being awake when he gets back out.

Mentally exhausted, he tiptoed back into their bedroom and collapsed on his own bed. He closed his eyes, and perhaps through his own sheer willpower or the help of God’s mercy on his foolish soul, he fell asleep almost immediately.

\--

When Yeonjun finally awoke, the room, brightened by the sun shining through the blinds, was quiet except for the sound of the heater running.

It felt much later than usual. The younger members must have not woken him up. This surprised him; usually on days they came home in the early hours of the morning, he was obliged to be awake and make them breakfast because they were undoubtedly going to be running late. 

Rubbing his eyes, he lifted his head and observed the room. Nobody, not even Soobin, was around.

Yeonjun decided he should probably shower now; he felt gross and sweaty when he went to bed, but that feeling had developed into a rank stickiness overnight that he absolutely could not stand. Fuck the whole Soobin situation right now-- he instantly regretted not showering. On top of that, he didn’t even brush his teeth and his contacts were fused to his eyes like glue. Everything about him just felt massively disgusting.

He had no idea where Soobin was right now, but he wasn’t in the bathroom, so Yeonjun got a new set of clothes and locked himself in before he could figure out where the younger could be. For now, he was going to take a blissfully long shower in peace and floss like a mad man. No thinking about Soobin or his feelings or his lips right now. Just go absolutely batshit with hygiene. 

After Yeonjun was done, he put his clothes and towel away and mentally noted that he should probably do laundry soon. Not because he really wanted to do it— he just figured doing literally every chore ever would probably help him avoid interacting with Soobin at all costs in the dorms, or wherever he was, really. The older really hoped that he was out shopping, or with a friend, or maybe even just at the park specifically to not be alone with Yeonjun. That would make things so much easier.

Unfortunately, his hopes were not answered. He heard rattling in the kitchen.

Yeonjun knew he couldn’t stay in their bedroom forever (because by _god_ he had to do all this laundry after all). Plus, he was already hungry from their long practice session last night. He also figured he had to rip off the bandaid eventually. As much as he wanted to avoid Soobin for the sake of Soobin, maybe it was best to just go ahead and talk about what happened so they could be on the same page. At the end of the day, their relationship as a whole band took way more importance than the two hyungs and their awkward accident, and they both knew that.

As expected. Soobin was in the kitchen when Yeonjun came in. His back was to him as he leaned against the counter, waiting for something to heat up in the microwave. He seemed lost in thought.

“Good morning.”

“Oh!” Soobin turned around and jumped, taking refuge by leaning as far back against the counter as he could. It just made Yeonjun sad. He really couldn’t stand to see the younger so flighty around him. “I didn’t hear you come in, Hyung. Good morning.”

“I need to talk to you about what happened last night,” Yeonjun blurted. He stepped closer so he was right in front of the younger.

“Oh.” As expected, Soobin glanced away quickly and his cheeks turned a madder red once more. “It’s really okay, Hyung. I am really pretending like it didn’t happen. I didn’t even bring it up to Beomgyu, Taehyun, or Hueningkai this morning.” He shifted uncomfortably. “Wait. Did they text you anything weird or something?”

“...No? Soobin, that sounds so sketchy now.”

“I promise I really didn’t say anything!” Soobin said hastily, waving his hands. “You just came in like you were ready to chastise me and I didn’t know what you were going to accuse me of! You know how Taehyunnie is in the group chat sometimes!”

“When would you have even had the opportunity to tell them? Were you awake this morning?”

“I was.”

“Wow.”

“I was already awake, so I just made them breakfast…”

As if perfectly timed, the microwave sounded. Soobin opened it and revealed a plate of hotteok. “I made these for them this morning, but I saved some for us, too, if you wanted some.”

Yeonjun was actually surprised. “Oh. I mean— Yeah, of course.” While sweet smell began to envelop the kitchen area, the elder couldn’t help but wonder why Soobin had been awake. Could he not sleep because of what happened? Did it stress him out that much? Yeonjun had to end this now.

He took a deep breath. “Look. I just want to get it over with and talk about last night.” Soobin set down the plate and looked at him with wide eyes. “I can tell I made you very uncomfortable, and I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry about it.”

“Don’t misunderstand— it didn’t make me uncomfortable Hyung—“

“Please don’t spare your feelings,” Yeonjun interrupted him. “I can tell how antsy you are around me now. It kind of made me think about the past few years too, and I realized I should probably respect your boundaries a lot more. All this dumb air kissing stuff and playing with your face was supposed to be a camera only thing, but I started making a habit of it off camera too, without even considering how it makes you feel. I wanted to tell you right now that I’ll stop doing it.”

Soobin blinked. “Is that it?”

“Yes. Just... I’m sorry, is all.” Yeonjun crossed his arms into himself, and looked at the floor.

“Okay. First of all, you, really, really misunderstand,” Soobin mumbled. Yeonjun looked back up to face him, but the younger refused to make eye contact with him as he played with the edge of the plate. “I really don’t mind that you do all that. The attention is nice, and it reminds me that you really like to be around me and I’m not a burden to the group or anything.”

“Was the kiss just way too weird?”

“I mean…” Soobin was quiet for a moment, but then he put his hands on his head and groaned. “Okay, I’m just gonna say it. I thought about this for way too long, but I figured it’s best for me to just throw it out there so we can move on.”

The elder looked at him dumbly, but he replied, “Okay, then. Let me have it.”

Soobin couldn’t even bear to be facing his hyung, so he turned around towards counter. He was silent for a few more beats. “When you do those things, like pinching my cheeks or my ears or the... kissy things or whatever… they just really fluster me but I always feel embarrassed about it because I actually just… _really_ like you and it doesn’t sit well with me that you’re doing all that when I do, if that makes sense? Like, you didn’t know I liked you like that, but now that you know… it’s really better that you should stop doing all that now, right? Doing it would just encourage my feelings more…”

The gears churning in Yeonjun’s mind were malfunctioning. “You like me?”

Soobin’s back was still turned, but he was putting his hands over his face now. “Oh my god, please don’t make me say it again.” His voice was muffled. “I’m just saying that you’re right about how it’s best for you to stop, but I don’t want you to stop because you think it’s your fault. It’s all mine.”

“You like me?” Yeonjun repeated.

“For god’s sake, I’m trying to have a heart to heart, not feed your ego.”

“No, no, it’s not that. Listen, I literally like you too?”

Soobin froze. “You what.”

“I have had the most massive crush on you since we’ve been trainees. Are we kidding right now?”

Soobin finally turned around. He didn’t remove his hands from his face just yet, but he was peeping through his fingers get a look at his hyung. Yeonjun probably had the goofiest smile on his face right now, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t stop, because the sweetest boy in the world just confessed to him.

“...You’re serious?” Soobin whispered.

“I could not be more serious.”

Soobin stifled a giggle behind his hands. “Your smile is dumb. It doesn’t look serious at all.”

“You’re dumb.” Yeonjun retorted. “I can’t even see your face.”

Soobin slowly put his hands back down. His face was still a rosy shade of red, but his grin also revealed the dimples that Yeonjun adored so much. “Happy?”

The older’s eyes were shining. “Can I kiss you again, but properly?”

“Ah, Hyung!” Soobin was set into a fit of giggling, covering his face once more, embarrassed. Yeonjun found himself to be laughing, too. They were both very giddy.

The older placed his hands around Soobin’s wrists and steadily pulled his arms down, gently sliding his hands to meet Soobin’s fingers. He leaned in, and the younger closed his eyes to gave permission for Yeonjun to slide his lips against his.

Soobin’s lips were so soft, and, true to form, were warm and sweet like the boy himself; he tasted like a sugary syrup, and Yeonjun felt like he was going to go insane.

Before he could even deepen the kiss, Soobin broke into a smile and started giggling again. “I’m sorry, Hyung,” he said through his fit of laughter. “I’m just so happy.”

Yeonjun couldn’t help but reproduce his huge grin as squeezed Soobin's hands. “I can taste that you ate some hotteok cold before heating up the rest.”

“Shut up!” Flustered, Soobin released his hands from Yeonjun’s grasp and hit his hyung on the shoulder playfully. “I stood here for maybe 30 minutes after hearing you wake up only to realize you had gotten in the shower. I had this big plan to try to remedy the fact that I made things weird and was going to feed you hotteok like we were normal, totally straight friends, but I got hungry.”

“So, me walking in on you in the kitchen with the hotteok in the microwave was part of your plan to set it all in motion?”

  
“Sort of, but you came in so fast it scared me. I was actually heating it up because I started getting impatient.”

Yeonjun could help but beam at the boy. “That’s so cute. Soobinnie’s so cute~” He pinched Soobin’s cheek, and he simply responded by scrunching his nose. “After we eat, we should go on a date.”

“We have an appointment at the studio today, Hyung.”

“So? Studio date.”

“What makes that any different.”

“We hold hands and I look at you lovingly the entire time.”

“You’re so gross.”

“I know. I love you.”

The way Yeonjun said it this time felt completely different; usually, Soobin was dismissive of it, but now, his face was blossoming beautifully.

He took a piece of hotteok and stuffed it in Yeonjun's mouth.

“I think I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ive literally never written anything past like 600 words in my life until now omg


End file.
